Di Balik Jaket Fang
by susu soda gembira
Summary: "Kalian tahu, kenapa Fang suka pakai jaket di pinggang?" sebuah kebenaran—atau kesalahan?—di balik jaket yang selalu dipakai sang pengendali bayang di pinggang. Warning inside, RnR please...


Pagi-pagi sekali, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying sudah tiba di kelas. Berbincang seperti biasa, sebelum menunggu guru masuk. Layaknya yang selalu mereka lakukan saat masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Kalian tahu, kenapa Fang suka pakai jaket di pinggang?" Gopal, remaja bertubuh tambun, memulai pembicaraan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebatang cokelat, yang tentu saja tak akan dibaginya kepada siapa pun.

Ketiga temannya menggeleng, tapi mata mereka menatap remaja lelaki itu penasaran. Dari lagaknya, sepertinya teman mereka itu tahu sesuatu. "Karena dia itu…"

Ying berkedip cepat, Yaya mengangguk antusias, Boboiboy menahan napas.

"Dia itu…"

"Cepatlah!" Ying berseru keki. Boboiboy pasang _facepalm_ seperti kebiasaannya kalau kesal, Yaya melotot. Sengaja, Gopal semakin menunda-nunda. Membuat teman-temannya yang lain semakin penasaran. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya, Fang itu—"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Di Balik Jaket Fang**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

_**Warning:**_

_**A**__**T**__**, awas typo**__**, **__**mungkin OOC, **__**Teen!Charas, hanya sebuah drabble, plottwist gagal  
**_

_**tak sesuai selera jangan dipaksakan**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Setengah jam setelah keempat sejoli itu berbincang, yang dibicarakan akhirnya tiba. Seperti biasa, rambutnya yang berwarna setara anggur ditata agak berantakan, kacamatanya masih memiliki _frame_ ungu, dan jaketnya…

… masih dijadikan sabuk pinggang, tidak dipakai seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"S-selamat pagi, Fang," sapa Yaya gugup, yang dibalas Fang dengan anggukan singkat. Ketua kelas sejak mereka sekolah dasar itu memperhatikan jaket Fang. Hanya jaketnya. Bagian lengan diikat, sisanya dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang ke paha.

Remaja lelaki dengan kacamata itu duduk di bangkunya, paling belakang, di belakang Boboiboy. Masih sama seperti dulu, begitu masuk ke kelas ia akan menatap ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan langit dengan mulut terkunci.

Sadar tak sadar, sebenarnya beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya. Tepatnya, Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal. Yang paling penasaran sebenarnya Boboiboy, karena dari tadi, ia yang paling sering melirik dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" hardik si pemilik rambut ungu, ketika menangkap basah Boboiboy yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sang pelaku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Tatapan Fang benar-benar galak.

Saat istirahat siang, seperti biasa Fang pergi ke kantin sekolah untuk membeli donat lobak merah kegemarannya. Kakinya berlari dengan cepat karena ia sedikit terlambat. Beruntung, donat itu masih tersisa satu.

Baru saja mau mengambilnya, sebuah tangan lain mendahului.

"Ah!" pekik Fang tidak terima. Donat kesukaannya dimonopoli orang lain, terlebih oleh saingannya sendiri.

Bisa ditebak, itu Boboiboy.

Kejadian yang persis seperti waktu kecil.

Mata Fang membulat, setengah terkejut setengah berusaha bersabar. Tangannya masih meraih udara, hampir mencengkeram tangan Boboiboy kuat-kuat kalau saja ia tidak menahan diri. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri tegak, menghela napas, lalu bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

Boboiboy berkedip satu kali, sebelum mengingat sesuatu, ia menarik tangan Fang. Pemuda itu meletakkan donat yang baru saja diambilnya di telapak tangan remaja ungu itu. "Kalau kau mau, ambillah. Biar aku yang bayar," ujarnya, dengan senyum merekah seratus persen.

Fang masih terdiam. Menatap Boboiboy tak yakin, ia mengangkat alis sebelah. "Kau serius?" ia bertanya. Boboiboy mengangguk cepat-cepat, sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi meninggalkan sang pengendali bayangan sendirian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Ying dan Yaya berinisiatif untuk mengajak Fang berjalan pulang bertiga. Entah ada angin apa, tapi sepertinya keduanya begitu bersemangat mengajak si anggur pulang bersama. Fang yang tadinya hendak menolak pun rasanya jadi enggan melihat ada aura berapi-api di belakang sosok dua gadis manis tersebut.

Jadilah, mereka berjalan beriringan. Dua langkah di depan Gopal dan Boboiboy. Sesekali, Ying dan Yaya mengajak Fang bercanda, yang dibalas dengan cengiran canggung dan kekehan perlahan dari pemuda berkacamata.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ponsel Boboiboy bergetar.

_**Tolong aku**_

_**Fang**_

Boboiboy mengerti sekali jika Fang tak akan pernah menggunakan jam kuasanya untuk menghubungi pemuda bertopi demi meminta tolong. Selain karena gengsi, Fang juga masih sayang nyawa dengan tidak mempedulikan dua gadis di sampingnya dan malah melakukan hal lain.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak, Fang?" Yaya mendadak bertanya. Fang tersentak sedikit, dengan modus menaikkan kacamata, ia mengangguk sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

_Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan mereka?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Fang!" Ochobot berseru gembira, ketika melihat teman baiknya berada di antara kerumunan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan. Kedai Tok Aba yang biasanya ramai jadi makin ramai dengan kedatangan cucu pemilik kedai khusus cokelat tersebut.

Boboiboy mencibir, melirik Ochobot dengan pandangan menuduh. "Heh, bukannya aku yang disapa, malah Fang," pemuda bertopi unik itu duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan robot berbentuk bola warna kuning tersebut.

Robot itu terkekeh tak bersalah, sebelum menyadari sedikit keanehan. "Kenapa Ying dan Yaya nempel sekali pada Fang? Rebutan?" sangkanya, melihat dua gadis yang bersahabat baik—kecuali dalam hal ujian—itu menghimpit Fang di kedua sisi. Mencekokinya dengan omongan-omongan yang menurut mereka, Boboiboy dan yang lain tidak akan mengerti.

"Biasalah, anak muda. Mungkin mereka baru sadar kalau Fang ganteng, jadi begitulah," komentar Tok Aba, asal. Boboiboy dan Gopal melirik kakek penuh semangat tersebut, yang kini sedang meracik Special Hot Chocolate untuk pelanggannya.

Boboiboy menyeringai. "Fang gantengnya sekarang, sih. Coba kalau dari dulu," godanya. Sengaja dengan suara yang keras biar pemuda dengan rambut ungu itu mendengar.

Benar saja, Fang yang sekarang sedang _terpaksa_ melihat-lihat buku milik Yaya. Buku apa, ia sebenarnya juga tidak mau tahu. "Aku ganteng dari dulu, _lah_! Kalau iri bilang saja!" serunya tak terima. Dengan tingkat percaya diri maksimal seperti biasa.

Dua sahabat baik yang berbeda ukuran tubuh itu terbahak. Mudah sekali untuk menyulut kemarahan Fang.

Gopal mendekatkan diri ke Boboiboy, yang langsung paham. "Kasih tahu, tidak?" pemuda bertopi itu meminta pendapat. Sedangkan yang bertubuh tambun terlihat berpikir, sebelum sedetik kemudian mengangguk.

"Tok Aba, Ochobot, kemari sebentar," panggil keduanya bersamaan. Seketika kakek dan robot milik Boboiboy itu menoleh, langsung menghampiri mereka. "Ada hal yang kami ingin beri tahu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian seharusnya periksa dan buktikan dulu. Jangan main tembak saja, belum tentu kan kalau sebenarnya Fang itu **perempuan**," Tok Aba berkacak pinggang. Setelah mendengar cerita dan—menurut Gopal—fakta _yang sebenar-benar fakta_ dari keduanya, pemilik kedai cokelat terenak di Pulau Rintis itu menghela napas.

Iyalah, dilihat dari puncak Monas pakai sedotan juga, Fang masih tetap tampak sebagai _**laki-laki**_.

Di-**bold**,_ italic_, dan underline biar greget. Penekanan kata maksimal, saudara-saudara.

Gopal berdecak, memang susah bicara sama orang tua. "Ish, Tok Aba ini. Kami sudah periksa, _lah_. Lihat, Fang selalu pakai jaket di pinggang, itu kan, kebiasaan anak perempuan!" kerasnya. Dari samping, dapat terlihat Boboiboy yang mengangguk menyetujui.

Tok Aba memutar mata, diikuti Ochobot yang menggaruk kepala kuningnya. "Halah, cuma jaket ini. Kalian memang tak lihat kalau dadanya rata begitu?" tunjuk Ochobot kepada Fang. Kini pemuda itu sedang dipaksa menyematkan bunga di telinga. Tentu saja dipasangkan Ying, menurutnya Fang terlihat manis kalau pakai bunga di kepala. Persis kejadian waktu mereka kecil.

"Bukan cuma karena itu, Tok. Aku pernah lihat waktu Fang melepas jaketnya hari Selasa kemarin, dari bagian belakang celananya ada darah! Bukannya itu berarti jaket yang dipakainya itu untuk menutupi darah tembus karena sedang PMS?" celetuk Gopal.

Hening mendadak.

Oh, ternyata ia menyuarakannya dengan keras.

"A… apa… jadi kalian mengira aku ini perempuan?" Fang, masih dengan bunga tersemat di telinga, mengepalkan tangan. Sebentuk persimpangan mampir di kepala ungunya. Menahan amarah, pemuda itu menyatukan tangan.

"Harimau Bayang!"

* * *

End?

* * *

Omake

* * *

Puas Gopal—dan Boboiboy juga, entah kenapa—dihajar Harimau Bayang milik Fang, mereka semua berkumpul kembali. Wajah Fang memerah, setengah menahan marah setengah malu. Dari semua perkiraan, kenapa dia harus disangka seorang perempuan?

"Fang, sebenarnya darah yang dimaksud Gopal itu apa?" Yaya bertanya setelah didorong-dorong. Selain dia, tidak ada yang berani bertanya, takut dihajar Harimau Bayang.

Fang mengambil napas banyak-banyak, lalu dikeluarkannya. Sama perempuan tidak boleh kasar, harus mengalah. "Itu bukan darah, hanya air putih biasa. Waktu itu aku sedang pakai celana warna merah makanya kelihatan seperti darah yang mengering."

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata bukan darah, toh.

Sedangkan teman-temannya menyalahi Gopal, Fang menghela napas.

Pantas saja Boboiboy mau mengalah. Ternyata dia mengira Fang perempuan.

Huh, padahal Fang sudah berharap banyak. Menyangka Boboiboy jadi baik padanya karena ada sesuatu.

Eh?

* * *

End beneran

* * *

A/N:

Hai, semua~ soda's here

Orang baru di fandom kece ini. Pertama kali nonton Boboiboy bareng adek paling kecil yg hobi bilang, "Boboiboy Halilintar!" dengan semangat 45. Awalnya saya pikir, 'apaan sih, boboiboy halilintar?' tapi begitu nonton, "EALAH KEREN BANGET KOK GUE GA NONTON DARI DULU, YA?" dengan lebaynya.

Dan saya jatuh cinta sama Boboiboy Taufan yang ceria, manis, murah senyum, imut-imut, pokoknya dia menggambarkan saya banget, deh! Saya juga suka banget sama Fang, tsundere-nya ga nahan…

Sebagai ucapan perkenalan, boleh minta review-nya? #modus


End file.
